


Strip Go Fish

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Zoey were playing a nice game of Go Fish until Mike decided to make thing interesting. Something happens in the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the others lemons that I had to delete from Fanfiction...enjoy :) also I don't own Mike and Zoey from Total Drama, Fresh TV does

A few months after Revenge of The Island, Mike and Zoey started hanging out more offend with each other. They went out to eat sometimes, take nice walks with each other through the park but mostly they loved to cuddle next to each other under a tree or on the couch.

On a windy evening, the two were watching a nice yet amazing action movie in Mike's room. Zoey was holding Mike around his body resting her head on top of his chest while Mike held her around her body with his skinny yet strong arms. "Pow right in the kisser!" Zoey said excitingly raising her arm. Mike smiled from his girlfriend's excitement to the movie. When the movie was over, Mike let go of Zoey and sat with his leg crossed. "Okay that movie was really great, the action, the car chase, the hero winning woo man I really love action movie."

"Haha I can't believe someone that sweet and shy can like watching something action and dangerous haha." Zoey playfully punched Mike's arm and replied back

"Come on other people like different type Mike haha but still it was really great what you like about it?"

"Hmm well I like the part where the hero saved his true love from the villain and plus I also liked the fight between the two. I thought he was doomed but he stopped him quickly and saved the day." Zoey smiled at him sweetly until he asked her "So what you wanna do Zoe?" Zoey thought about it until she spotted a deck of cards on Mike's nightstand and had an idea.

"Hey Mike...you wanna play Go Fish?" Mike raised an eyebrow and said

"Are you sure Zoey...I have to warn you, me and my personalities play Go Fish a lot and well I really never lose in the game." Mike smile shyly but Zoey grinned at him

"Really well I have to warn you; me and my dad play this game a lot and I always beat him, he never beaten me before...so you in or out?" Zoey had a playful smirk on her face, Mike grinned back and replied

"Really well then." Mike grabbed the deck and shuffled them up "You're on Zoe!" Mike and Zoey began playing the game, a few minutes later Mike only had three cards while Zoey had two cards. "Alright Zoey do you have any...3's?"

"Aw man." Zoey gave Mike her 3 card and said "You have any King's?"

"Nope go fish." Zoey sighed and grabbed a card to see a Queen card. "Okay you have any...Jack's?" Zoey shook her head and Mike grabbed a card to be a Jack card "Yes I only have one card left be careful Zoey."

"Um got any Queen's?" Mike nodded to her surprise and gave her his Queen "What..I-I lost?" Mike smile and nodded

"This is your first lost Zoe?" Zoey nodded slowly and had a shocked face. Mike looked concerned "Hey you don't have to be upset I lost a few times before." Zoey made a fist and said

"Rematch...I want a rematch please." Zoey begged him, Mike sighed and said

"Alright, alright we'll have a rematch." Mike shuffled the cards and began the game. Now Zoey had one card and Mike...four cards.

"Hehehe got any A's Mike?" Mike groaned and gave her his card. "Yes I win!" Zoey smiled and clapped happily. Mike smirked at her until he came up with an idea that might shock her a bit.

"Hey Zoe why don't we make this game a bit more interesting?" Mike said grinning at her while Zoey had a confused and concerned face and said

"Really what you have in mind?"

"Why don't we play Strip Go Fish?" Zoey face then turned to a cherry as she blushed a light pink on her cheeks

"S-strip Go Fish...wait how you play?"

"Well it's like Go Fish however there one thing added to the game, the loser has to take one of their clothing off hehe." Mike smile shyly at her but she then deeply blushed and looked very nervous. Mike face soften and placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Listen Zoe I know you're very nervous about showing your body in the...nude. But I don't care what you look like, I mean when I see you in your regular clothes I think you look very pretty." Zoey had a small smile as he continue "But listen we don't have to play if you don't want to.

"But Mike...I kinda want to try to but I'm just you know like you said nervous." Mike touched his head with hers and said

"Are you sure you want to play?" Zoey nodded slowly "Alright then." Mike gave her a kiss on her head that made her giggled a bit. "Okay the rules are the same in Go Fish however loser has to take one of their clothing off okay." Zoey nodded as he gave her a set of cards and they began playing. Few minutes later, Mike only have three and Zoey has two "Any Queen's?" Zoey nodded and gave him her Queen.

"Okay you have any...9"s?" Mike sighed and gave her his card "Yes, I won! Okay Mike, strip a clothe." Mike grabbed his shirt and slowly took it off. Zoey wanted to see Mike's ripped chest but to her surprise he was wearing a white tank top under it. "Huh, I thought?"

"Yeah, I have this on in case my shirt gets ripped off and Vito pops out smart right?" Mike grinned at her. She laughed and said

"Yes it is but I thought you said you have to take your clothing off."

"The loser has to but if you have an under clothing then you have to wait until I lose again Zoey." Mike wink at her and shuffled the cards again and started their game again.

A bit later, Mike only has one card while Zoey has three left, Zoey was getting worried "Um...Jack's Mike?" Mike smiled wickedly and handed her his card "Aw man." Zoey took his card and had to think for a bit and decided her hair band. "Listen, my hair band are part of my clothes so I pick them okay Mike." Mike nodded and shuffled the cards again

"Okay Zoey, got any 4's?" Zoey shook her head no, Mike sighed and grabbed a card which was a 10.

"Mike any...10's?" Mike groaned and gave her his card they both have one card left

"Okay any 4's?" Zoey said "Go fish" Mike grabbed a card but smile "Ha! Pair of 4's I win again Zoe!" Zoey awed in defeat and looked at her red tank top. Slowly, she pulled it off and to Mike's surprise, she wore a red lacy bra but covered her chest in embarrassment. "Zoey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mike but I'm just ashame that I don't have large breast okay...you must be disappointed at me." Zoey looked very upset but Mike held her cheek with his palm.

"Zoey...I told you I don't care what your body look like okay...beside, even if you have large or small breast...I don't care. You're the only one that I care for Zoey, I love you." Zoey eye's widen

"What did you said Mike?"

"You heard me Zoe, I love you." Mike smiled at her with a blush appeared on his cheek. Zoey uncovered her breast and placed her hand on Mike's "Um should we continue the game?" Zoey nodded and went back to their game. A while then Mike had five card while Zoey had four. "Got any Queens?"

"Go fish." Mike grabbed a card and appeared to be a King which he had and put it on his pile. "Any 8's?" Mike sighed and gave her his card.

"Hmm...Jack's?" Zoey groaned and gave him the Jack card. Now the two had two cards left

"Okay you have any...A's?" Mike sighed and gave her his card

"And I know you don't have any Queens so." Mike grabbed a card and Zoey then asked

"Any 2's" Mike pulled his hair and gave her his card "Alright Mike take it off." Mike unbutton his pants and pulled them down to reveal him wearing a black boxers "Wow Mike."

"Yeah yeah, Zoey can we continue please." Zoey nodded and then shuffled the cards and handed his and her set of cards. From Mike's he had 2 pairs and set a pile so now he has three, Zoey however had no pairs "Okay do you have any...9's"

"Go fish Zoey." Zoey grabbed a card and it was a 10 card which she had and placed it on her pile. "Okay any King's?" Zoey awed and gave Mike her King. "Only two left Zoey."

"Yeah don't get overconfident Mike, any 7's." Mike smiled and gave her his 7 card "Okay now I'm a bit worried."

"Yep...any 6's" Zoey smiled and shook "Nope" Mike pouted and grabbed a card but it was the card he needed "Boom pair of 6 haha yes...okay Zoey take it off." Zoey sighed and pulled her oval khaki pants and revealed Mike her red panties. Mike looked at his girlfriend's almost naked body "My god...wow hahaha." Mike blushed deeply from seeing Zoey in her bra and panties.

"Um thanks but we should keep playing right?" Mike nodded and shuffled the cards again, few minutes later, Mike only had five but Zoey has one left "Hehehe okay Mister...got any...3's." Mike sighed and said

"Aw man." He gave Zoey his card and looked at his tank top, gulped a little and slowly tried to take the shirt off. However when he was nearly halfway there, he started to breath in and out quickly. Zoey knew he was going to swap personas so she gripped his shoulders and said

"Mike, look at me okay, try to hold Vito in okay...I don't want him to ruin our game okay...I know you can Mike." Mike stared at her as she helped him take his shirt off. When it was fully off, Mike's eyes began twitching a bit and inhale heavily but after one big inhale, he exhale slowly and looked at Zoey. "Are you Mike or-"

"It's me, Zoey." Mike smiled but he saw her looking at his tone body. "Um Zoey?"

"Oh sorry it's just that...my god Mike you really have a nice body...I never knew an 8 pack was even possible...wow." Zoey rubbed them a bit, make Mike blush a bit but he soon said

"Sweetie I'm flatter that you like my chest but can we finish playing the game now?" Zoey only nodded and shuffled the cards for their game.

"Okay Any King's?" Mike shook and she grabbed a 6."

"Any 10's?" Zoey sighed and gave him her 10.

"Okay you have any 6's?" Mike sighed and gave her his 6

"2's any 2's?" Zoey shook "Nope" and he grabbed a card which was a 2 and he placed the pair on his pile.

"Um...King's now?" Mike shook and she grabbed a 7 card

"Hmm...a 9?" Zoey groaned and gave him her 9 card.

"Um...um...7?" Mike sighed and gave her his 7. "I only have 5 left, you have 2 left

"Hmm...Queen?" Zoey lowered her head down and gave him her Queen. "One more card Zoey."

"Um...Um...A's" Mike smiled and handed her his A. "What?!"

"Ah huh Zoey, I won...you know what that means." Zoey sighed then unhooked her bra to revealed Mike her 32B cupped size breast. Mike's jaw nearly dropped from her flesh breast

"So...what you think Mike?" Zoey asked, looking extremely nervous as Mike only crawled to her and asked her

"Zoey...they look...they look...amazing. Um is it okay if I...feel them?" Zoey blushed even more but smiled at him

"I think I can allow you to Mike." She giggled softly with a wink, Mike slowly gave her right breast a little squeeze. Zoey moaned softly from Mike's touch. Mike couldn't hold it in more, so he just went to it...he gave her a kiss on her lips. Zoey wide in surprise but then slowly kissed him back. They both moaned softly from their kiss but Mike stopped then whispered into her ear

"What you say Zoe...why don't we just finish this game and you wanna fool around a bit?" Zoey looked surprised but soon smirked and said in the same tone

"I would love to, but I have to warn you Mike...this is my first time...so please be gentle." Mike nodded but then kissed her neck softly then kissed down to her chest and gave both of her breasts a squeeze causing her to moan softly. "Oh Mike...those are my sensitive spots...keep going." Mike then grabbed her right one and sucked it causing her to moan a bit more. He circle his wet tongue around her nipple and suck it in more. Zoey dig her nails to Mike's back a little but it made him wanted her more. Mike then switched to the left one and gave it the same pleasure he did to the right one.

"Mmmmm Zoey, they taste so...good I never knew they feel this soft." Mike continued sucking her breast until she looked down and saw his manhood growing a bit. So she then took her hand and rubbed it with her silky fingers "Uh Zoey what are you doing?" Zoey didn't answer as she pulled his boxers off revealing his 9 inch long piece of meat.

"Oh my god...it's so...big and...hard." Zoey bit her lip sexually and grasped Mike manhood causing him to gasped huskily. Zoey grinned from his gasped and moved it up and down slowly but then swirled her tongue around his tip then suck it slowly causing him moaned a bit. "Ah Zoey... please keep going my sweetheart." Zoey suck it a bit more faster causing Mike moan a bit more but Mike then felt a build up, without warning her Mike came his sedem inside her mouth. She suck it all up which was a bit sweet to her. "Hehe sorry Zoey."

"Oh no, it's okay but I think you should return the favor." Zoey took her panties off and showed Mike her pink lower lips. Mike licked his lips and began eating her lower reign walls making her scream softly. "Oh god Mike!" Mike kept eating her out, he was enjoying her sweet cheery taste in her pussy. Zoey rubbed through his brown spiky hair until she pulled his hair hard meaning she was almost there. "M-Mike I'm gonna AHHHH!" Zoey came all over Mike face's, Mike licked her pussy dye then looked at her.

"How was it Zoey?"

"Absolutely amazing Mike, but I think you should please me one more time if you know what I mean." Mike grinned at her, he laid behind her, held one of her legs up and slowly enter her flower hole. When he was half inside, she screamed in pain

"Zoey! Are you okay?"

"Yeah but can you just do it a bit gentle please." Mike nodded and plowed her slowly but pleasingly. Zoey moaned passionate while Mike kept pleasing her. "Oh Mike!"

"Oh Zoey...I love you." Mike gave her a kiss on her neck making her moan a bit louder. "Oh god Zoey...I never knew you felt this good." Zoey smiled at him and kiss him softly yet passionately. She then begged him to go a bit faster. Mike obliged her request and began plowing her as fast as a jet. "Dear god Zoey!" Mike squeezed her breast a bit causing her to moan more

"Oh my god Mike...please keeping pleasing me!" Mike pulled her closer to him, grasping her breasts even more as he fucked her even faster. She gasped in absolute pleasure from this until Mike said

"I'm gonna cum...Zoey I need to finish this quickly!" He then plowed her with every amount of strength he had left. With one huge scream, Mike climaxed hard inside of her. Mike released Zoey and the two laid on the bed naked and happy.

"That was amazing!" The two said

"Mike...thanks for being my first." Mike hugged her and said

"My pleasure Zoey and plus for some reason my personas didn't complain for some reason." That is until Mike heard Vito and Chester complaining very loudly at him "Wait there they hehe."


End file.
